Novum Acies Chronicles/Lethal Frequency
{|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" | Jake-A379 sprinted across the long hallway, convinced no one would hear them anyways, before skidding to an almost-instant stop at the end of it as he saw a blip appear on his motion tracker. There. A lone guard. Jake unsheathed his combat knife and waited at the corner for his opponent to come closer. As soon as the guard neared, Jake jumped into action, immediately thrusting the knife into the victim's heart and punching his face. Two more guards were standing over there, staring in shock. Jake's motion tracker hadn't sensed them since they weren't moving. Jake cursed to himself silently, and before the guards could lift their rifles, he immediately threw the knife at one and ran towards the second, jumping and kicking him, his SPI armor's boot connecting with the left ear. Both were down, Jake made sure of that by inspecting the bodies as he retrieved his knife. This was like an easy task to him. His mission was to eliminate Colonel Mathias Furst, an Insurrectionist leader. Furst was one of the pawns of a bigger plan to eliminate the higher ranking Insurgent leaders, of which Jake had little to no knowledge of. However, Furst wasn't important enough to extract any information from, so killing him was effective. Furst had been avoiding emerging into public, after some unknown incident that happened a few months ago. He stayed in his highly-guarded mansion almost all the time, perhaps scared. Realizing no other option was left, ONI decided they had to infiltrate the place in order to eliminate him. So Jake was sent. Then again, why would ONI send one of their best agents to kill a relatively-unimportant target? The answer was that the scientists at ONI had developed a new prototype sniper weapon, called the SR379 Concentrated Sound Rifle, simply called the Hard Sound Rifle, which used miniaturized high-precision sonic cannons, unlike the regular 14.5x114mm AP rounds used by most UNSC snipers. The weapon was extremely stealthy; no firing sound (atleast, not which are audible to human ears), no spent casings, highly accurate, and the best part, no signs of external damage on the victim's body. This made for an excellent stealth weapon, but everything has its own drawbacks, the SR379's one being its limited ammunition, and high heat discharge on continuous use. That meant it had to be used at selected few missions only. Jake moved away from his train of thought. He'd have time to think about the weapon later, right now he had a mission. There was one problem in this mission, however. Although sources indicated Furst was still residing at the mansion currently, there was no idea where. And his mansion was quite huge, more like a military outpost than a house. Furst was rich indeed. Jake sighed as he thought about the fact that he'd have to check every single room until he found Furst. He opened the door to a room behind one of the guards he had killed. Inside was nothing of value, except a huge stack of files, and a chart on the wall with a timetable on it. Possibly one of his work rooms. There was a huge window on the wall beside the chart. Jake saw this as an opportunity to scan the building, and possible search for Furst. THe building was roughly U-shaped, with a huge garden and fountain at the centre, surrounded by guards. Jake started inspecting the various windows, when his eyes fixed on one of the open ones. He squinted and his armor's visor magnified, as he found his target. Gotcha, thought Jake. His target, Furst, was busy talking to a couple of guards. Jake unslung Hard Sound Rifle from his back, eager to try it, when Furst started to move. He was moving towards the balcony near him, and Jake's doubts were answered just as Furst entered the balcony. Perfectly where I need him to be. He's mine, now. Jake aimed through the sights, with his visor automatically zooming by a factor of 5. He saw his target's tired face, breathing in the air, then lighting a cigar. Jake pulled the trigger. The cigar fell to the ground, and soon so did the man, his eyes red. Jake opened his COM Channel and spoke, "This is Codename: SCARAB. Target Eliminated. Requesting Immediate Evac." A reply came from the other side, "Affirmative SCARAB, this is Codename: LARK. Are you in trouble?" "Negative, just hoping a quick escape." "Roger that, evac is on the way. ETA, three minutes." Jake exited the room quickly. Finding no guards aside from the ones he took down earlier, and confident nobody would be present in this portion of the building right now, Jake began into a sprint, down the long alleyways he came from previously. As he was running, his motion tracker registered two targets dead ahead. Not losing his speed, Jake continued as the guards came into view, running in the same direction as he was, unaware of his presence until the sound of his footsteps reached them. Before they could turn, Jake slammed into the middle one hard. Not wanting to lose momentum, he twisted his upper body and brought his open palm around, slapping the chest of the one on the left. The third one, terrified, unholstered his handgun miraculously quickly and aimed it at Jake. Jake immediately ducked behind the guard's body, using it as a shield against the bullets, before throwing it on the last one, jumping on him, and landing the killing blow. Jake reached an open window at the end of the building and jumped through it, rolling as he landed but continuing his run as an icon appeared on his HUD, indicating the LZ. He reached there and waited, and soon later the dropship appeared. Jake satisfactorily climbed up the ramp, taking a seat as it closed. As the dropship lifted and left the area, Jake thought about the mission, and he smiled. It was a job well done, and the weapon hadn't failed him. He would tell the ONI brass that their weapon had passed the test. Until then, he had time for his own. He closed his eyes as he took a quick nap, as the dropship would enter the ship in orbit and dock with it. Category:The Weekly